When You Give Raguna Whiskey
by Liza Taylor
Summary: Raguna has gotten some whiskey from Nolan and well...it creates unexpected results. A Rune Haven Contest entry.


**So here's another rune factory story for the Rune Haven contest. The theme for this one is "Whiskey"! –waits for cheers to die down-This one was actually inspired by my reactions to RFF. –Wishes that I could marry Erik and Candy- Note: This might creep out some people but it's for HUMOROUS purposes!**

**Anyway, like always enjoy!**

Candy couldn't believe that this happened again.

She fixed her hat and walked over to the bars holding her in. She gripped them tightly and looked at the young man on the other end. "This isn't funny! You know this happens when you drink whiskey."

Raguna, who was on the other side of the cage just tottered back and forth. A whiskey bottle was in his hands and he would take a sip out of it every now and then. His eyes were unfocused but they stared right at Candy.

"But Candy," he protested. He fell to his knees. "Candy. I loooooove you. Come on. Say it again in that happy voice of yours!"

"No I won't," replied Candy. She sighed. Raguna was relatively harmless while drunk on whiskey. Sure he liked to kidnap her but he never did anything but stick her in this cage and beg her to marry him.

"Please Candy!" he pulled out the wedding bouquet. "I loooove you Candy!"

"Holding out your o's won't change the fact that I won't," said Candy. She crossed her arms and turned up her nose. Marco and her were playing around near the church. They were going to have a real fun time. Well until Raguna popped out of nowhere saying he wanted to take Candy home with him because she was so adorable. He then grabbed her and raced home and put her in this cage.

At first Candy had been shocked by this behavior. Well, until she spotted the whiskey bottle in his hand. Then she knew exactly what was going on.

"But Candy!" protested Raguna. He fell to his knees and held his hands together in a prayer. "Candy. You are the cutest thing ever. I want to keep you around forever! Candy I looooove you!"

Candy just sighed again. "Who gave you the whiskey Raguna?"

"Nolan," replied Raguna. "He brought it with him from his travels and he gave me some." He took another swing of the whiskey.

That explained that. Nolan had never been around when Raguna had whiskey. He didn't know what kind of monster he had unknowingly unleashed onto the world.

"Raguna. Cinnamon will be here soon and she will use magic to stop you," said Candy. "Let me out now and you won't get hurt."

"What! Cinnamon is coming around?" Raguna whirled around and ran for the corner of the room where he kept his sword. He unsheathed the golden-hilted weapon and waved it around. "I won't let Cinamon have my Candy-Candy! She's mine!"

Candy closed her purple eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose. Sometimes Raguna could be so immature.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. Raguna glared at the door like he was going to burn it off. "Let's them try to take my Candy-Candy away from me! I won't let them!"

"Raguna?" came a muffled voice from outside. "I brought the vegetables you wanted to look at."

Candy's eyes widen. Why him? Why did it have to be Erik!

Raguna's eyes widen but unlike Candy, his eyes were wide with happiness. He ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Oh, you're here young man," said the farmer. He had a pile of vegetables in his arms. "I thought I had come all this way for nothing."

"Erik!" screamed Candy from her cage. "Run!"

"Hmm?" Erik's eyes grew big and round and he turned to Raguna, a fearful look on his face. He backed up a step. "Young man, are you?"

"I love it when you call me young man," said Raguna slowly. "Oh Eriky-Eriky!" He grabbed Erik and dragged him into the room. Candy moved to the back of the cage as Erik was tossed in along with her. "Now I have both my Candy-Candy and my Eriky-Eriky!" He took another swing of the whiskey and walked to the potion-making area of his house.

"You okay?" Candy helped Erik up.

"Yeah," Erik stuck his head through the bars of the cage. "Come on young man. Let me out. I have farmwork to do."

"I don't think you should call him young man," said Candy as Raguna squealed happily.

"I still love it when you call me young man," Raguna squealed. He began throwing things in his caldron. "Don't worry. I'll make a love potion and then we can be together!" He took another swing of the whiskey.

Candy settled down on floor of the cage which was nicely covered with carpets made from Wooly fur(Raguna wanted them to be comfy). Erik, not knowing what else to do, joined her.

"How long do you think until we get rescued?" asked Erik as they watched Raguna throw a lot of weird things into the pot. Was that a horn or a claw? Whatever it was, it was huge.

Candy shrugged. "Marco did see me get kidnapped but-"

The front door slammed open and Marco walked in with a wooden sword. "Raguna! I challenge you to a duel."

Raguna looked up from his mixture, his eyes darkened. "You want to take my Candy-Candy away from me? How dare you! Candy-Candy is mine!"

Candy didn't even bother denying it. It would do no good anyway.

"No way!" replied Marco. He swung his wooden sword around to show off his skills before pointing the tip to Raguna. "I will fight you for Candy!"

Raguna grinned and his golden-hilted sword was in hand.

"Shouldn't we do something?" asked Erik nervously. "Raguna is using a real sword."

"YAAAA!" cried Marco as he charged at Raguna. The older man just sidestepped him and hit Marco's back. The boy was knocked to the ground, his wooden sword knocked away from him.

"Marco!" exclaimed Candy. She jumped up and ran to the cage bars.

Marco whirled around to see Raguna pointing his sword at him. "You will not take my Candy-Candy away from me!" he cried. "She's mine. She's too cute to belong to you! If you leave now I will let you live."

"Run Marco!" cried Candy. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Marco shook his head, his eyes filled with determination. "No way. I came here to rescue Candy and I will save her! You cannot have her Raguna!"

"Then die!" cried Raguna. He lifted his sword above his head. Candy couldn't move her eyes away from the sword. Marco shut his eyes tight and Erik was trying to reason with Raguna from behind the bars.

However, no one died. For Raguna went to take another sip of the whiskey but it was all gone. He stared at the bottle dumbly and then fell to the ground, asleep.

Candy sighed in relief. She had noticed that the bottle was empty when he had drunk it before but still. That was too close for comfort. If he had drunk it a little later, Marco would probably be dead by now.

"Good," said Erik. "He's asleep. We're safe." He brushed his sweaty forehead. "I was afraid he would succeed in making the love potion this time."

Marco scrambled to his feet and moved away from the sleeping Raguna. "S…See Candy! I did it!"

"Yes you did," Candy smiled happily. She pointed to the door where the key rack was. "Now please let us out?"


End file.
